


Mobius

by Balabim



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balabim/pseuds/Balabim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a new world through a strange portal of which he can't go back through, Sonic is stuck in Mobius with no clues on how the portal worked or what he's doing here... But he's sure as hell finding out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

I let out a massive groan, cracking almost every bone in my bone. As I did, panic took over. Where’s Manic and Sonia? I looked around me quickly seeing that they weren’t with me and immediately my hands were in my quills. I was freaking out. I stood up and saw those familiar green quills and calmed slightly. I ran over to him to see him coughing.

“MANIC!” I started shaking his shoulders slightly and pulled him up and off the familiar pink hedgehog and I was almost completely relax again, I just needed to get them up, “SONIA! Come ON guys GET UP!” I yelled, placing Manic so he was facing me just as he groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

“Sonic?” He asked, that slightly surfer style accent he had picked up on the streets coming out of his mouth, “That you?”

“Yeah Manic, it’s me, are you okay?”

“Sorry dude… I don’t know… If I’m… If we’re… Gonna make it… You have to get out of here…” He sighed, trying to stop something and gripping his side tightly. I moved it and bit my lip to stop anything escaping them. He was bleeding… And badly…

“Manic… It’s alright… I’ll get you to a-“ A bang was heard and his eyes shot open fully as he slumped forward, his head bleeding as a gun had shot at him, “MANIC!” I looked up to the attackers who had literally just seriously injured my brother. Sleet and Dingo… I grabbed both my siblings, trying to dodge Sleet and Dingo’s attacks as I wrapped Manic’s vest around him head to hold hack the bleeding. I grabbed them both and ran. That’s what I do best… I passed them with ease and got them to the nearest hospital which was run by the resistance. I got them in nice and swiftly.

“Keep an eye on ‘em Cyrus…” I told the doctor in the ward who nodded and took their names from me and their statuses of age, height etc. Just before I left the building, I glanced back at them, Manic in a peaceful drift, his head having been not too badly injured by the gun shot and hit in the brain where it didn’t fully need supplied. You only use 10% of your brain after all… His heart beat was steady. We couldn’t find many wounds on Sonia but she was in a different room and, from what I heard, she was in a coma. I sighed and walked out the doors, thankful to see no swat bots there. I ran quickly to the forest just behind the hospital and sighed as I walked quietly through it.

“Why is it that the bad stuff always happens to us?” I sighed, shaking my head. I kicked a stone and, as I did, it disappeared into nothingness. I checked my foot again and kicked another stone in a different direction. It went fine… Well that’s odd. I walked over and reached my hand out, walking forward cautiously. God I’m terrified of the abyss… I suddenly felt a substance like silk beneath my touch and under my glove but, like a hand, something grabbed me and I was pulled forward, landing flat on down. I groaned and rubbed my hand, looking up and, I was shocked to see a city. Nothing like Robotropolis… And yet nothing like Mobodoon either… A city, beautifully coloured and filled with people walking around and talking stood in front of me. I turned around and placed my hand but, where would have once been the substance, there was nothing… I looked back to the place in front of me, a massive sign over head said.

Welcome to MOBIUS

Great… Another dimension… Fantastic… Am I ever gonna see them again? I thought. Oh well… Here goes nothing.


	2. Tails

I walked down the street, picking out loads of different people and getting a couple of glances. Okay, I’m in a new place, I shouldn’t speed. Not yet. I ran my fingers through my quills when I heard a tiny gasp and a little voice in the almost silence say.

“He’s cute…” Totally a girl. I didn’t have anything with me except the money I kept hidden on me but I’m not telling you where, That’s for me to know and for you to, hopefully, never find out. I sighed and walked away down a side path and, thankfully, no one had followed me. I sighed and checked the money that I had. 2000 rings… that’s enough to get me a cheap house and some food right? Okay then… I walked back to the entrance of the street, tapping my toes and looking up. What am I doing here? That’s when my eyes lingered on the information centre. Ah ha! I walked towards it and, thankfully, no more eyes were on me… Or at least I didn’t feel like I was being stared at any more. I walked in and, thankfully, there was only one worker and no one else in the store. The one worked looked over at me, ear twitching slightly. One of two tails flicked and he twisted his head slightly to the left. I smiled slightly at him and approached him, keeping a reasonable distance though.

“Uh, hi, I’m new to this town, just decided this is the town I want to stay in… Do you know anywhere I could get a house?” I asked, awkwardly. The guy relaxed entirely, seeing I was no threat to him and the high pitched voice that came out of him was not what I expected.

“Actually, yeah I do!” He walked to behind the desk and handed me a flyer with a bunch of houses that looked rather fancy going up for sale for only 500 rings. Wow, this place is cheap... “Does that help?” He asked.

“Yeah that helps me loads!” I smiled, “I also need to go to school…”

“Then you’ll want to go here…” He smirked, taking a flyer off the shelf, “It’s the one I go to and I highly recommend it, cool lay off teachers, loads of extra features but, if you decide to enrol there, you won’t need the house, they have apartments for all the students, all you need to do is apply!” He explained happily.

“That’s so neat! How come no one spoke about this to me before?” I sighed.

“What’s your name?” He asked, smiling.

“Sonic the Hedgehog, You?” I smirked.

“Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails…” He smiled, “And I kinda like that nickname…” He took the house leaflet back form me, “Why do they call you sonic?”

“I’m pretty fast…” I smiled, lying a little. Okay so it wasn’t a complete lie, I am fast but I’m not ‘pretty fast’ I’m (not to brag or nothing) really fast.

“Cool! Maybe you’ll take part in the school sports day, first day of each term after all… Always looked forward to seeing someone beat Shadow…” He muttered.

“Shadow?” I asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, Shadow… He’s the schools fastest pupil currently but, with a nickname like SONIC, you must be faster than him… He would be faster if he used his rocket shoes but you have to use the school shoes to take part in the race so… Wait, would you still be fast?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m natural fast not, ‘I need rocket shoes to run’ fast like this Shadow guy sounds…” I told him, shaking my head and he started laughing.

“Hey, I’ve got a computer right here, you could sign up now… If you wanted to…” He smiled, hopeful.

“Okay Tails, I’ll do it…” I smirked and he grinned, going over to the computer and typing rapidly on the keyboard and then let me input my details.

_Real name:_ Oh god here we go… **Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog** I input and I could feel the shock of Tails behind me.   
“I hate my real name, kill me now…” I muttered quietly as I heard Tails snigger behind me.   
_Age:_ **17** nice one, easy one, one I like.   
“Hey you’re the same age as me…” Tails said behind me.   
“Well that’s cool, maybe I’ll be in some of your classes!” I exclaimed, happy we might spend more time together since, other than the people back in Robotropolis I hadn’t met anyone kind yet and Tails was pretty kind if you ask me.   
_Real Home Town:_ Wait, what if they don’t believe me. I’ll check secretly with Tails, see if he thinks it’s real or not.   
“Wanna take a guess before I type it in?” I asked.   
“I’m gonna say Mobodoon… Never met a guy from that area…” He responded.   
“Nope…” I smirked and input it letter by letter. **Robotropolis  
** “Robotropolis?!” Tails squeaked as I turned to him, his eyes laying on the brochure, “I did not believe the brochure that said it was a nice place but you came from THE ROBOTROPOLIS?!”   
“Yeah and, you have wise eyes my friend, it is not a nice neighbourhood. Before I moved here my brother got shot in the head but is still alive and my sister went into a coma…” I smiled, “Lovely place my blue ass…” I muttered and he started laughing again.   
_Siblings or Parent/Guardian:_ **Manic Hedgehog, Sonia Hedgehog – Brother, Sister. Alena Hedgehog – whereabouts unknown.  
** “Alena? Like the queens name?” Tails asked. So she ruled here too. Man my mum is awesome…   
“Yeah…” I smirked, and looked down at my chest, my silver guitar medallion still lying there.   
_Favourite class:_ **Physical Education/Art** I input. I actually really liked art surprisingly enough and I found it really enjoyable.   
SUBMIT

I hit the button and, almost immediately a notification came up on screen.

**YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED!!!**

“Brilliant!” Tails squealed, “And I know this might be a bit much since we only just met but, until school term starts, do you want to stay at my place?” He asked.

“Yeah sure!” I smiled and he grinned. Considering this guy was looking at me like a was a flesh eating predator when I walked in, I think I’ve done a pretty good job improving my image.


	3. Last Term's Race

I walked out of the information centre a little bit later, agreeing to meet Tails at the information centre when his shift was over (which was five during the holidays). I walked down the street a bit and felt a body collide with my own but with such force they must have been running to reach such a speed to force ME backwards and onto my back. I groaned at the new pain in my head and rubbed it a little, my fingers in my fur a little.

“Oh jeez, I need to watch where I’m going…” I opened my eyes to see a red guy leaning above me but something stopping him from actually being ON me, “Sorry dude…” He smiled and I laughed a little.

“Well this is awkward…” I smiled as he got up but I noted the slight struggle he had to do that and I soon found out why. Spikes in his hands pulled out of the ground, leaving four holes where they had been.

“Yeah, I’m knuckles by the way, Knuckles the Echidna” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sonic, or that’s what people call me at least…” I said cheekily, smirking.

“Wow, cool nickname Sonic. Unlike you though, my name isn’t a nickname and it’s real” He smirked, “You coming to school here?”

“Yeah, Mobius high ain’t it?” I asked.

“You going there too? Sick dude… Any good at running?” He smirked.

“I’m alright” I responded.

“Well I hope you’re better than alright because I’m a massive enemy of the school’s best runner, Shadow” Okay that’s two times I’ve heard this guy’s name and yet I still haven’t met him… “He’s a massive punk and someone deserves to mop the floor with him”

“I can do that” I smirked, “How fast is he?” I asked. Knuckles pulled a phone out of a pocket in his jacket and showed me a video on it, a clip of what looks like a race.

**_“Well Cream looks like it’s gonna be a swell race!”_ **

**_“Yes sir-e Toad, it certainly does as the school’s champion Shadow steps up to place…”_** And finally I got an image of the dude, black quills highlighted in red, crimson eyes surveying the track as he took his position.

**_“Ah, and there’s his biggest rival and second fastest in the school Knuckles. Honestly I think he’s be okay with third place if someone new turned up and knocked Shadow out of his place”_ **

“They’ve got that right…” Knuckles muttered with clenched teeth and I laughed lightly. They mentioned come other people on the track including Tails who took the eighth fastest place in the school. Sorry bud, probably gonna knock you out of the top eight but, you can take ninth…

**_“The crowd is prepped and ready for this race. There is a 100% chance that this is natural running and nothing else… I wish good luck to all out contestants as the race is about to begin…” The toad guy said in his squeaky voice._ **

**_“Quite right there. Here we go ladies and gents, it was a photo finish for first place last term but can Knuckles, and I’m not biased here, take his rightful place at the top of the leader board?”_ **

**_“That sounds like a correct judgement to me Cream, let’s get this started. Amy’s on the track” The camera went to behind the contestants to show a pink hedgehog which reminded me the tiniest bit of my sister but the shade of pink was all wrong…_ **

**_“Alright racers! I want a nice clean race okay?” She smirked, hand on hip, a starting gun in her hand._ **

“How long’s the track?” I asked.

“100 meters…” Knuckles told me.

**_“ON YOUR MARKS!” She smirked as the racers got prepped and at the angle we were at you could see Tail’s tails flicking back and forth a bit._ **

**_“GET SET!” She smiled, gun in the air and as she pulled the trigger she yelled._ **

**_“GO!” And they all set off, Shadow and Knuckles ahead of everyone else but, in one moment you saw it happen and Shadow went that tiny centimetre ahead of Knuckles and, with that, the race ended._ **

**_“It’s a photo finish yet again this term people! And…” They showed the clip side on and you saw Shadow’s toe catch it just before Knuckles’ did._ **

**_“It’s another term win for Shadow!” Cream smiled, “With Knuckles taking second and Silver taking third…”_ **

“Literally a toe away…” Knuckles breathed as I smirked.

“Sorry bro but, I’m beating the both of you…” I smiled. He turned to me and smiled.

“You know, I hope you do…”


	4. My Past

Knuckles and I walked from the road to the information centre together after spending some time getting to know each other.

“So, you’re moving in with Tails until term begins?” He asked.

“That’s right…” I nodded.

“Well that’s pretty cool, I and Tails are friends so there’s another reason we can get on…” He laughed.

“Yeah that’s cool…” I smiled. Well, two friends in one day, that’s pretty good. We pushed the door open just as the clock ticked to five and Tails looked round to see us there at the door.

“So how fast do you go?” Knuckles asked me as Tails pulled on his jacket and stood beside, just joining in the conversation without the need to say hello.

“Fast enough that my friends and family called it revving and my friends referred to me not only as Sonic but as ‘The blue blur’” I told them.

“Well then, I can’t wait to see it! But save it as a surprise for the first race, the newbies get to race with the best in their year…” Knuckles told us.

“Wait, does that mean I finally get out of eighth place?” Tails said, as if excited.

“Well, I think so yeah…” Knuckles nodded.

“YES!” Tails jumped up in the air with glee, “OH MY GOD YES!”

“Tails is more of a nerd than a racer…” Knuckles whispered to me in explanation and I laughed.

“Finally… I kinda want to be an announcer if I can…” Tails noted, tapping his chin.

“Go for it!” I say happily, “Maybe you can take over for that Toad kid, his voice grates on my ears…” I muttered.

“You saw the video didn’t you?” Tails smirked and I nodded, “But, maybe you’re right Sonic… Yeah, I’m gonna go for it!” He said happily.

“So, Sonic, you’re last city, where ya from?” Knuckles asked.

“Robotropolis…” I said quietly and he gasped.

“Are you serious?” He asked quietly.

“100% my white knuckled friend” I sighed, “Not a good place to grow up, especially when you’re an outlaw…” I smiled.

“Outlaw? How are you an outlaw?” Knuckles laughed.

“I’m one queen Alena’s triplets…” I told him, smirking and he went slightly paler, “But don’t treat me like a prince, it’s something I hate…” I laughed and he repeated the action, “But it’s not only that… Nah, for…” I thought a moment and counted on my fingers, “Seven? I think it was… Seven years of my life I’ve been in the resistance…” I told them.

“Wow, the resistance, what was that like?” Tails asked.

“Living on the edge with my brother and my sister looking for my mother and fighting swat bots and robotnik day in day out…” I sighed, “Nothing’s more blissful than the sound of metal hitting the floor after you’ve hit them with a killer spin…” Knuckles burst out laughing at my statement as I looked at Tails grinning, “Honestly though, it was a little tough… I mean we were all brought up differently… We were all born with silver spoons in our mouths… Sonia got to keep hers and she got moved in with a wealthy family out mother knew. I was moved into a country woodland home outside of town and am the second class in the family. Manic was a pick pocket, a bad habit we soon got him out of. Not really his fault, it’s how he survived his whole life… Poor guy, still feel bad for him…” I sighed again.

“Wow… Why aren’t they with you?” Knuckles asked.

“Sonia’s in a coma from the impact of a bomb we set off inside one of the swat bot factories and Manic got seriously injured from it… And shot in the head by a pair of bounty hunters but somehow he’s still alive… Lucky guy…”

“Bounty hunters?” Tails asked.

“Sleet and Dingo… Dingo is able to morph into whatever this remote thing commands and Sleet is in control of that remote thing… Dingo is this massive orange muscly… well Dingo and he’s got yellow hair and wears a green pair of shorts that makes him look hideous… Sleet is a wolf, he’s constantly wearing this purple cape with a yellow skull that holds it to his clothes. He’s menacing and less dim-witted than Dingo but his plans never go well…” I explained, scrunching up my nose whenever I mentioned their names making Knuckles snigger at me.

“And what was your favourite mission? In the resistance?” Tails asked.

“The one mission that started the Sonic Underground…” I smirked and they nodded, “The one where I had to bust open robotnik’s shield…” And thus the explanation began…

“So I and my uncle Chuck were standing around the hideout we had in a pile of garbage. We had been planning this with the resistance for months. I was their secret weapon. It came to the time and I had waited for ages until the shield was up. My uncle wasn’t sure if I should go with it, he was scared for my life. I told him I had to bust through it otherwise he’d put them around every factory. I got my speed up and ran at it as fast as I could and bust through… Yes I’m that fast and no I’m not a machine” I said, answering their silent questions, “I placed explosives at every point I could and made my way out of there. The place blew to smithereens but I was caught in the blast and was sent into a state of drowsiness for the run back. I made it back though… When I did my uncle told me not to do anything stupid and that he was getting a doctor. In that time, the oracle of Delphius came and told me about my true past, where I really came from, that I had a brother and sister… But that they were close and I’d find them on my own. I played some music at a gig I had in a resistance friendly pub and that’s when I met them. Manic busted onto the stage and told me I needed a drummer and almost immediately started playing. Sonia came in with her boyfriend Bartleby who are not a couple anymore and I hated that guy… She started playing the keyboard. Swat teams ended up ending my gig early and I told them how we were related. I grabbed them and busted out of the place with the speed I will show you guys soon enough… Yeah, turns out he robotisised my Uncle, Manic’s guardian and Sonia’s foster mum” I sighed, slight tears in my eyes, “But, it turned out okay… We made it out together and… From there… The journey began.” I sighed.

“I’m sorry buddy, you must really miss them…” Tails smiled, rubbing my arm lightly.

“A bit, yeah, who doesn’t miss family?” We were now in a street lined with houses on both side.

“True…” Tails smiled.

“My house is here… I’ll stop now” Knuckles smiled.

“Okay… Come over to my place tomorrow Knucks!” Tails smiled. 


	5. More than Dangerous

Tails opened the door of a house five doors down that was, ironically, yellow with a blue number on it.

“Is that just me or is your door the smallest bit ironic now?” I asked and Tails nodded, laughing. He pushed the door open and I was surprised by the interior of the place. A dark golden feature wall on the wall to my right went well with the white walls, wooden furniture and yellow-gold sofas. I walked in further, blinking as I looked around. Wow… A kitchen diner attached off of that which consisted of soft greys, crystal whites and midnight blacks. The dining table had the ability to seat four but, by the looks of things, only one chair was regularly used and it was the one beside the wall, it had a slight scuff mark on said wall where the chair had been pushed up to it. He smiled at his house.

“This is a really nice house dude!” I said, wowed. Of course, I had been a prince but we spent a lot of time on the run being in the resistance and… I’d never had a proper home to stay in since then… Thinking that brought a tear to my eye thinking about Manic and Sonia.

“Thanks Sonic… I have a guest room upstairs, you can take that if you want…” Tails smiled.

“You sure you wouldn’t mind?” I asked, rubbing my hands together anxiously.

“’s okay man, honestly it’s no trouble. Just, don’t make a mess and we’ll get on fine!” Tails smiled. That was something I had taken account for, everything in this house seemed to have a place and order. I smiled and he led me back through to the living room and walked up the stairs that stood on the left hand wall. We came to a short corridor which had four rooms on it. A bathroom stood at one end of the corridor, the one nearest the stair. He showed me it to make sure I knew where it was. Green and black tiles littered the floor and the green colour kept with the walls but white was added in the place of the black. This guy is amazing at cleaning, the whole room seemed to sparkle. The next room at the other end of the corridor was a study that had a long desk, half of which was covered with stuff but the other was completely free of clutter. The room was filled with reds and greys and had a mirror wall on the same side as the desks, a bookcase on the opposite. Wow, this guy is a MASSIVE nerd, but that’s okay I guess, I don’t have anything against it… We wandered through to the room beside it.

“This is where you’ll be staying” Tails smiled and opened the door which was, ironically, filled with a blue colour scheme. There were clothes in the open closet, a bookcase next to a window and a small television along with a double bed alongside it, “Is it alright?” I turned around and hugged him.

“It’s amazing… Thank you” I felt his arms wrap around me too as the shock of my hug went away from him and he relaxed, chuckling.

“Thanks Sonic…” I released him and I noticed a sad look in his eyes, “It’s been forever since anyone used this room” He sighed, “Still remember him…” He touched the wall lightly, a small tear flicked down his cheek.

“Who?” I asked.

“Eh, no one… It doesn’t matter…” He sighed. He wiped the tear out of his eye and looked back at me, smiling, “I get over this stuff nice and quick usually but, this one thing… I don’t know… Not like I loved him or even liked full stop… Things just got… Lonely…” He sighed.

“Well guess what” I smiled, he turned to me, “Now you’ve got me… You don’t need to be alone anymore” He grinned and chuckled a little, nodding.

“Yeah. Makes me feel pretty lucky I was offered a position in the information centre. I guess I wouldn’t have met the people I have, especially not you” He smirked, “No offence but I was sort of terrified when you first walked in” He laughed, rubbing his neck as if it was awkward which it sort of was but I thought it was fine, “That reminds me, your amulet” Wait, how does my medallion make me terrifying?

“My medallion?” I asked, holding it tightly but letting him see it at the same time.

“Yeah… It’s pretty cool. Second thing I noted after your shockingly blue colour…” He smirked and I chuckled.

“My brother and sister have one too… I honestly can’t bear to take it off… If I did, I’d regret it instantaneously” I smiled.

“Wow, means that much to you huh?” He asked, “Well, I’ll make sure never to let anyone take it off you. Oh yeah, I should probably tell you…” He took my hand and walked me through to the study again and sat me down. I guess this is the concentration room huh, “If you do beat Shadow in this next race there’s a few people you should watch out for” He brought out a file from under it which had the label on it. **_BACK OFF, HANDS AWAY FROM THE FILE! IF YOU CAN READ THIS NOTE, YOU’RE TOO CLOSE!_**

“Okay, something secret in there?” I asked, smirking.

“It’s my notes and files on every student in the school…” He said, mischievously, which you’d never expect from him. He opened it and popped open the holders, handing me a poly pocket labelled **Dangerous.** Immediately he started talking about them, “Everyone in here is in Shadow’s gang. You beat him, you’ll take Knuckle’s place as their main target…” So Knuckles is bullied? Poor guy, I’ll take his spot for him, “And these will be your main antagonists… First off, the guy you’re trying to or are going to beat, Shadow. Muscular, Babe magnet, Speedy and well minded. He may be a jock but he’s smart as well and is a massive teacher’s pet, answering questions when asked etcetera, etcetera… He’s also the leader of the rest of these guys…” I pulled out the first guy in the folder who was pictured with a nicely formed body and was completely, “Silver” as if reading my thoughts, his name matched up, “Dick weed, again, babe magnet. Shadow’s best mate and takes fifth fastest in the school” Oh yeah, I saw him in the video… “He’s basically one of the pair of muscles in the group and he doesn’t do much talking… Matches Shadow exactly…” I smirked. So they’re the strong and silent type of babe magnet… Well then… “Next person…” I pulled out another sheet, one of two left in the packet, “Vector… Crocodile… The other set of muscles in the group… Strong and the noisiest in the group… He takes fifteenth fastest in the school simply because he’s so heavy but he’s quite fast as well as having that bulk…” Well… Make sure to stay away from him Sonic… I thought to myself, “Last person” I pulled it out and took a look, “Espio… Chameleon. Spawn of the devil himself if you ask me. Never try to get on his bad side, you can tell when you’re close, his eyes flash a different colour and it’s often red, sometimes yellow and sometimes green… Trust me when I tell you this he gets pissed off easy. Ranks thirteenth fastest in the school” I nodded, taking it all in, “I guess since you’ve seen the video already that you know who the people I’m about to mention are. Trust me, Knuckles, Amy and Cream… Don’t…” He gestured to, “Trust these guys… They…” A flash of lightning went off outside as if to worsen the atmosphere, “are worse than trouble…”


	6. Watch where you're going...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Sonic finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's so short and kinda bad but I hope you guys still appreciate it in all it's strange glory.

Not long ago, Tails had fallen asleep quickly and quietly and I really needed to go out and walk. I hadn't run all day and it was something I couldn't really live without so the fact that I was trying to restrain from people finding out that much here I couldn't run. Full Stop. So I stood up from the sofa where tails had literally passed out from exhaustion and I walked out the front door, shutting it silently. The street looked slightly different at night, with the stars glittering lightly in the black of night and the houses surrounding Tails' lit in the moons reflection of the sunlight. I blinked slightly and heard laughing a little further up the street, to my left and turned my head in that direction but I didn't see anyone in the dim light so, my curiosity as my guide and my resistance instincts kicking in as I kept to the darker areas of the path, my breath as quiet as possible. That's when there was a sudden whooshing noise, one that I was all too familiar with when I ran... Someone else fast... I felt my eyes narrow as I turned my head towards the source of the noise, surely enough, up the street stood the black hedgehog from Knuckles' video and Tails' photo. He seemed to be doing something with that stupid gang of his... Jesus Christ what a loser...

“Heads up!” He yelled, throwing something down the street. No one had noticed me yet, thankfully. I watched from my position in the street, not afraid of being spotted by these dimwits anymore. He was off down the street at the speed of sound again before I could even blink. I wandered out across the road and that’s where and when it happened. It was so fast though I couldn’t explain it if I tried. One minute I’m crossing the road, next I’m on the floor struggling to stand as a guy next to me looks at me like I’m the one who’s nuts.

“Hey. Next time, watch where you’re going, alright?” Shadow said poisonously. Those dark eyes stared deeply at me, and I felt an immediate reaction in the back of my throat to start growling slightly.

“Speak for yourself…” I spat back, standing to my feet. The shocked look on his face said that he presumably expected me to stay on the floor.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“That’s none of your bloody concern… No need to ask who YOU are, got an image around this town you do…” I commented.

“Oh really?” He asked sarcastically when we were suddenly joined by the rest of his gang, “Just who in hells name do you think you are?!”

“Who the hell are you?” Silver asked suddenly and I sighed, pushing my gloved fingers into my temples.

“You drive a guy to insanity you questioning folk do… My name is not important… Not to you lot anyway…” I said bitterly, like I would if I was just getting over eating a mouthful of sand. That’s when I noticed the figure walking towards us. Knuckles… I shook my head and gestured with my hand as I spoke venomously to Shadow that ‘I don’t want them to know my name yet’ and I think he got it.

“Hey, what’s up guys?” Knuckles said semi confidently.

“What the hell do you want scarlet brat?” Vector growled.

“To speak to my friend?” Knuckles asked quickly, an eyebrow cocked.

“This guy is your friend? I don’t believe you…” Silver said bitchily.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“I’m fed up with your shit… Stop lying Echidna…”

“Just stop talking already and hit him!” Espio said suddenly and it was then I realised that Tails was right about Espio’s mood changing quickly. Just before the Chameleon was about to hit Knuckles I changed to glare directly into Shadows eye as I reached behind me VERY QUICKLY. And stopped the chameleon’s hand about an inch before it reached Knuckles’ face.

“It’s not nice to hit people you know…” I said calmly.

“Who the hell are you?!” Vector yelled, panicked. Shadow seemed to be in a small state of fear but my eyes never left his, I saw the confusion and the interest and the fear in them but also the minor anger… I hoped he saw the burning hatred I felt inside at that moment in my eyes.

“You never learn do you? I’m not letting just anyone know me, good god…” I sighed, letting go of the tight grip I had on Espio with a quick laugh, “besides… now-a-days… It’s a bit more fun to just… Play with people” I smirked letting out a little laugh before turning and walking away with Knuckles, an overly bright smile on the echidna’s face, getting into a conversation about ‘the simple badassery I just put on show’ (to word it the way Knuckles did). But I knew, that just over my shoulder somewhere, a group of four were staring at me walking away and asking what demon had been sent from the depths of hell to punish them for their sins….


End file.
